


Враждебная форма разумной жизни

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [53]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Stargate Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Crossover, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И ещё раз про "Судьбу" в далёкой галактике...<br/>Один чрезвычайно любознательный падаван храма джедаев столкнулся с незнакомой моделью летающих роботов-разведчиков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Враждебная форма разумной жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Stargate One String Fest.

***  
\- Условия как раз неплохие. Атмосфера пригодна для дыхания, сила тяжести 1.24 g, тепло...  
\- Тогда в чём подвох?  
\- Враждебная форма разумной жизни. Что-то уничтожило наши "кино". Я покажу запись, там примерно семь секунд.  


***  
Меч с тихим шипением разделил летающего робота-шпиона на две аккуратные половинки.  
\- Сколько ж их там?  
\- Это всего лишь третий. Терпение, мой юный ученик...  
\- Давайте туда сходим? Интересно же.  
\- Тебе так не терпится познакомиться с хозяевами роботов-убийц?  
\- Не такие уж они и убийцы, - Энакин поманил половинки робота раскрытой ладонью. Они покорно покатились к нему. - Даже не стрельнули ни разу. Давайте следующего попробуем поймать? Я могу его перепрограммировать.  
\- Энакин!  
\- Да, учитель? - невинный взгляд.  
\- Оставь их.  
\- Ну Оби-Вааааан...  
\- Я сказал - оставь.  
\- Да, учитель...  
Рация ожила. Их вызывала Луминара Ундули.  
\- Выдвигаемся, - решил Оби-Ван, выслушав её доклад.  
\- И оставим у нас в тылу этот портал?  
\- Ничего не поделаешь. Потом, если будет время, вернёмся и его исследуем.  
Оби-Вану следовало бы знать своего ученика чуть получше. Или обращать побольше внимания на то, что делает его падаван. Вот только что Скайвокер тащился позади, ныл про дурацкую планету, дурацкую Луминару и дурацкое задание. Потом затих. А потом...  
\- Энакин, нет!  
Добежав до Врат, Оби-Ван успел лишь увидеть, как угасает свечение символов на каменной арке.  
\- Энакин!  


***  
\- Внимание! У нас гости.


End file.
